The slayer, the first battle
by Carla-p
Summary: Buffy/X-men. AU. Marie is the slayer, Logan is in place of Angel
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Slayer, the first Battle. Author: Carla Email: hunnyb17uk@yahoo.co.uk Disclaimer: Not mine, I do not own, please do not sue! (Not that I have anything anyways) Marvel and Fox own all. I just put em to better use ( Archive Rights: DDFH, FF.net, if ya want it take and tell me where it's goin' Rating: I'd say R, for swearing the usual. LOTS OF GORE (well not loads but enough) Summary: This is an AU, Cross X-men with Buffy. Marie is the slayer, Logan is angel, etc. Category: Bit of everything, romance, adventure, action, humour, angst. Oh yeah, on a roll. Series: Watch this space. I'm thinking of a sequel. Only if you wonderful people agree. Feedback: Always welcome, GOOD bad and ugly welcome. Warnings: Multiple character deaths, but please READ until the end. Thank you/Dedications: This is for Terri, and her wonderful bunny factory, and wonderful stories which inspired me into writing, Thank you. I also want to thank everyone who belongs to DDFH, you guys give so much support to each other and it has such a wonderful atmosphere, thank you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No way, are ya kiddin?" Marie was walking down the hallway of her school in Sunnydale with her best friends, Kitty and her girlfriend Jubilee and Bobby, they had been best friends forever, Kitty and Jubilee had only recently started going out after one too many disastrous relationships with guys, they had kept it a secret for two months thinking that their friends would be weirded out by the fact, which had totally pissed Bobby and Marie off, but they were still all the bestest of buds. Bobby was especially thrilled with the relationship. That was until he found out that it wasn't like all of the porno's he'd watched and no he couldn't watch.  
  
At this moment in time Jubilee had told them about something that had happened to Kitty earlier that day, Kitty was easily the smartest person in the whole damn school and she was especially good with computers and computer technology. Well she had been in class designing a web page that was about homophobia which she had been asked to do for extra credit by her teacher when Jean Grey head cheerleader and her lackeys Raven and Betsy came up behind her and announced for the whole class to hear, "Just because you're a dyke, doesn't mean we have to accept it! And we don't want to see you in our locker room again, or anywhere near it, do you understand?" Kitty wasn't embarrassed by her relationship with Jubilee, but she didn't find it anyone else's business and she was humiliated in front of a whole class containing sixty plus students! So she ran out of the room, she didn't cry though she just refused to go back to that class, period and said she would do the work after school.  
  
"That is sooo it!" Marie fumed after she had heard the whole story off of Jubilee, and she stormed off to the gym, where she knew she would find Jean, Betsy and Raven, Bobby and Jubilee hot on her heels. Marie pushed open the doors and strode into the gym, Jubilee knew that a fight would ensue and was geared up for one she and Marie were pretty tough, and Bobby also knew there would be a fight too and he was there because. Hello? Chick fights; just add mud and he would be in heaven. They saw the three girls practising a small pyramid the other cheerleaders weren't there, Raven and Betsy were on the bottom and Jean was on the top. "Yo, Jean, you maght wanna get your ass down here, raght now!" Marie shouted her Southern accent became thicker when she was angry, any other girl would have sounded sweet shouting in a southern accent, but it just seemed to enhance Marie's voice to a dangerous level.  
  
Jean looked over at the interruption and scowled, she jumped down and advanced to the small group, "well, if it isn't Freakerella and her two dwarfs Lame-o and Lesb-o" and she cackled only for it to be cut short with a punch to the stomach from Marie, as Jean writhed on the floor, Betsy - who did Karate - took Marie out with a swift kick to the head.  
  
When Marie awoke, she was in the med room of her school, there was no nurse but Jubilee was there with a bleeding nose and a split lip, at Marie's gasp she tried to smile and said, "Raven looks worse" Marie tried to smile back the whole while trying to drown out Bobby's excited commentary on what had happened, she knew what had happened, she had gotten her ass kicked, by friggen cheerleaders! She totally needed to bulk up!  
  
"Well guys I'll see ya tomorrow, meet at your place yeah Jubes, Kit?" Tomorrow would be Saturday and they all hanged at Jubilee and Kitty's flat, Marie still lived at home with her mom, her dad had died before she was born and Bobby lived with his mom too, his dad had just upped and left and was never heard off again. "Yeah Chica, see you then" They all lived in separate blocks about three blocks between each address and they always split ways here, Marie hated this part of the walk in the winter, she hated the dark and it got dark way to early nowadays, she also hated the fact that she had to walk through the graveyard, she seriously hated graveyards, they were just too damn creepy! She shuddered and walked slowly through the graveyard whistling quietly, unknowing that there were three pairs of eyes watching her.  
  
Xavier, stood in the shadows watching the young woman walking through the graveyard whistling, projecting fear in a five mile radius, and gave a sigh of exasperation, he knew being a watcher was not supposed to be easy but really, the young woman who was the chosen one, was scared of a cemetery and the dark! God, they give absolutely bloody nothing to work with! He knew he would have to start work with her as soon as possible!  
  
Ororo floated in the shadows of a birch, it was hard to remain inconspicuous when you had platinum white hair that was waist length, but she did a good job, that was one the things darling Scott saw in her she was sure, Scott or Cyke as he was known in the underworld had wanted this young woman brought to him, alive, Ororo knew she was the one from her premonition, the 'chosen' one, Ororo felt her lip curl in distaste, but Cyke will be thankful when I bring him this pathetic excuse for a slayer, she was a threat to Ororo and Cyke and to all of their people, they ruled the underworld so they had to make sure there own were kept safe. With that the Ebony skinned woman's beautiful face turned that of one that resembled a snarling dog and bared her fangs.  
  
Logan stopped as he saw the beautiful young girl walk past the cemetery obviously scared, he could smell the fear coming off of her, he smelt something else and stood stock still, a smile briefly curling his lip, she was the chosen one! It confused him that this fragile young woman should be the one that is to save thousands of lives, but nothing should be strange to him; he after-all was a vampire with a soul.  
  
Marie was halfway through the cemetery when she heard it, it was a sound like a growl, a sound of pure hatred and then something heavy was on her back and had thrown her to the floor, she was pinned under the person, and her arm was grabbed and twisted painfully high up her back, she let out a scream of agony, but tried to buck the person off of her. The person didn't feel heavy enough to be a man, and Marie assumed it was Jean, Raven or Betsy. All of a sudden Marie heard another growl much like the first but this one wasn't full of hatred more full of rage, the weight on her back was suddenly ripped off of her and she looked up to see a black woman with platinum hair on her back with hands that resembled claws, so sharp were the nails, and when Marie saw her face she let out squeak of terror, the woman looked like she was off of the set of a horror movie, Marie turned her wide eyes to the man that had saved her, he had his back to her, he was about 6 feet tall and had brown hair that came to points at either side of his head, he was dressed all in black and she wondered how he was not recoiling in fear at the sight of the white haired woman, when he turned and she saw his profile for the first time, he looked just like she did, his face more exposed in the dark due to the lighter colour of his skin. Marie felt paralysed with fear; she wondered if it was the knock to her head, causing her to hallucinate or if she was still unconscious, but whatever it was she knew she couldn't move. Marie felt strong hands grab her around the arms and yank her stiff body over a masculine shoulder and then they were running and Marie passed out.  
  
Logan got in a final swipe to the white haired woman before she disappeared, back to the underworld he'd guess. He knew who she was she was the self appointed queen of the underworld Ororo, next to her self appointed King Cyke. They made Logan sick. Logan looked for the young woman he had saved, but she was gone, he had felt an instant attraction to the young woman but even he knew it was impossible, she was the slayer, he was a vampire, do the math. Even if a relationship with the slayer wouldn't work, he would still keep an eye out on her, as would her watcher who had taken her away tonight. You should never underestimate the senses of a vampire with a soul!  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you all think? If ya want me to continue Review, review, review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Here's chapter 2, Sorry that it is so short, I will be updating every day that is a solemn promise, today you're gonna be getting 2 chapters, the next chapter will be added later today. Please Review; I love it, Disclaimers etc, in chapter 1.  
  
Marie was taken to a small shop in town it sold magic potions, Marie had seen it before and knew that it was under new ownership, it was Jubilees favourite store, she recently found out that she was a Wicca, a good witch, Kitty also had a few powers but nothing as powerful as Jubilees. Marie was plopped onto a chair in the back room, she looked up at the man that had saved her, or at least his reason for taking her was to save her she hoped. He was a tall man almost six feet tall and was bald; he had kind eyes though and was in his late forties she would guess. "Who are you? And what tha hell were they!" Marie asked, she had intended to be calm about the whole situation, but inside she still felt pretty damn hysterical. "Calm down my dear, it will do you no good to get wound up. I am Charles Xavier, and they were vampires" Charles said all this calmly as if he was used to seeing this every day. "Are you one o' them?" She asked in a fearful voice. "Oh my dear no!" He seemed vaguely amused by the fact she had suspected him a vampire but she didn't know why it didn't seem like a very funny question to her. She also noticed that he was English. "My dear, they are after you for one reason and it is not the most common notion. They do not want to drink your blood" Charles told her, and Marie looked partially relieved. "No my dear, they do want to kill you, but not for your blood, you see you pose the biggest threat to the vampire population" Marie's eyes widened at that, how the hell could she be a threat to the vampire population. "How am I a threat t' tha vampire population?" Marie asked incredulously. "You my dear are Earths salvation, you are The Chosen One" Charles said it as if it should mean something to her. She looked at him quizzically. "What?" She asked in confusion. "You dear girl were chosen by the higher powers to slay all the vampires and protect innocent civilians from being slain" "Oh, well thanks but no thanks, Ah don't really wanna get anywhere near another vampire, ever again! So I'll just be goin' now thanks," Marie said getting to her feet and edging toward the door. "Marie" His use of her name halted her, how the hell did he know her name? "Marie, they will not cease to come after you until you are dead, they somehow know that you are destined to be the slayer, and they will not let you live, at the present time you will be making it easy on them, you have no training you are weak, you were knocked out by a cheerleader! How will you fare against a vampire?" He asked, Marie's face had paled, she had thought that he was a nut case but how had he known that Betsy knocked her unconscious? Had he been there watching her, she looked at him sceptically "I see you want more proof, even you witch friends shall not be able to help you, not even Jubilation, never have I known a girl with so much power at such a young age, she would, be able to help alongside you though. Marie you are not the only one at risk here, they will come after your friends and even your mother" he watched the effect his words had on her, her face paled at the thought of her mother being harmed, and her friends, Charles knew that he was playing dirty but the words he spoke were the words of truth. He also knew that this young girl would be afraid and wouldn't do it for herself, but she would overcome her fears and do it for her family. "Marie, you need to be the one to protect them, you have the inner strength, and you are the slayer. I know this because it is my job to teach you how to fight the vampires, I know that you can be strong; I know this because it was in my destiny to be the watcher. I am the person who coaches the slayer and teaches her the defence against the demons and vampires" "Whoa, whoa! You said ah had t' fight tha vampires, which ah am finding more than enough on the scary front, but demons too, what else, crazy magical nerds more powerful than the average witch? Damn where does it stop who else will ah have t' fight?" Marie carried on with her rant but Charles just smiled to himself this girl, had just given him an answer, she had said who else will I fight? Not whom else would I have to fight if I chose to follow my destiny.  
  
The next day, Marie was explaining what had happened to her best friends. They were all in Kitty and Jubies flat sitting in the small living room, Kitty and Jubes were sitting on the sofa and Bobby took the only chair, he did that so that Marie would sit in his lap, he thought that was his big secret that he was into Marie and no-one else knew. Of course he was wrong Kitty and Jubilee both knew that he was crushing on her, only Marie herself didn't know his feelings for her. So he took the last chair and as predicted Marie came over and sat on his lap. "You don't mind do ya sugah?" she asked even though it was a mini routine with them whenever they went around Kitty's and Jubilees. After she had told them word for word what had happened they were all sitting with their mouths wide open. "Well, how do you know he was on the level?" Bobby asked her, Marie didn't know she just had a gut feeling about it, she had those often, gut feelings, if she felt someone was a bad person it always turned out that they were, if she thought that they were a good person they always were, her gut was never wrong. "You guys know by now t' trust my gut instincts, and ah do trust this guy, and he did save mah lafe!" Marie pointed out. "True chica, I know lets do a simple incantation spell on him" Jubilee used any excuse to use her magic. "Ah don't know" Marie replied hesitatingly. "Aw, come on nothing can happen, only us finding out the truth about him." Kitty pointed out reasonably. Bobby always loved it when the two girls used their magic; he thought all the effects that happened when they did it made them look sexy. Jubilee rushed off to the bedroom where they kept all of their potions and mixtures, Kitty went into the kitchen to get the lighter and the floor mats. When all of the things were set up they knelt on the floor, facing each other surrounded by candles, Marie stayed sat on Bobby's lap much to Bobby's delight. They began to chant softly. "From the power of the Messiah, The strength of the Herculean, The wisdom of Einstein, The love of Cleopatra Oh higher spirits hear our Mantra Truth be known, Truth be known Charles Xavier Truth be known, truth be told."  
  
With that a bright green light cast the room in eerie gloom, it then rushed outwards like that of an explosion and extinguished all of the candles but one the one in the centre of the circle which Jubilee blew out and then spelt the name Charles Xavier with the smoke the name stayed whole eerily for a full 3 minutes then dissipated and disappeared in the space of three seconds.  
  
In the silence of the room one word was spoken from Bobby. "Cool" 


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday they all walked into the school, all looking disappointed, Charles Xavier hadn't gotten in touch at all during the weekend and Marie had no idea how to get a hold of him. They all had an uncomfortable start to the day, save Bobby, as the girls had to put up with more shit from the cheerleaders the whole group had decided to join in like the sheep they were, but Marie wasn't in the mood for anymore trouble and didn't bother responding, the same went for Jubilee and Kitty and Bobby as always was kept out of it, which didn't seem fair. So they decided to skip lunch and head to the library Kitty went to use the advanced internet facilities they had and Jubilee went because Kitty did, Marie went because she didn't want to face the pep squad anymore today otherwise she would lose it and Bobby went because Marie was.  
  
The girls stopped off for a bathroom break before entering the library, they liked these toilets because they were only ever used by geeks going into the library, which was disconcerting to find that you were just another geek using the geek bathroom. Marie, Jubilee and Kitty studied themselves in the mirrors. Marie was the tallest of the girls and Kitty and Jubilee were the same height. Kitty had the palest skin and light mousy brown hair cut in a short chic style. Jubilee had the darkest skin and the exotic looks, as she was Asian, she had black hair cut in a short sassy style. Marie had the longest and freakiest hair, she had chestnut brown hair and down the front ran a thick white streak on either side, she had gotten it when she was in a car accident that killed her father, they said she had witnessed her dads death even though she couldn't remember a single detail of the crash, she could remember getting into the car and then being put into an ambulance, everything in between was gone, they said she had selective memory and that humans could block out a traumatic memory, like being born, she had also been left with the streaks that they said had to do with the shock. They all left the bathroom and went into the library. "Ohh, look we have a new librarian," Kitty whispered, and Jubilee giggled, Marie who was behind them couldn't see anything so she asked Jubilee "What's so funny?" Jubilee whispered back. "He soooo doesn't look like a librarian dude, I mean the dudes tall, muscular-ish and bald as a baby's butt!" Jubilee had started in a whisper but had finished with a quite loud screech, as was custom to Jubilee when she was excited. Marie cringed then her eyes widened as she caught sight of the new librarian, it was Charles. "That's him, that's Charles!" Marie whispered excitedly to the girls and their eyes widened. "Wow, he is not as old as I had pictured him!" Kitty said with obvious appraisal, and Jubilee mock frowned. Bobby came over and they told him who the new Librarian was all he said was the predictable "Cool." Marie told them all to just get on with whatever they were supposed to do and let him come to them, she went and sat down at the table taking out a math book and pretended to study it.  
  
Charles knew the moment that his young charge had entered the room, he also knew that she had her friends with her, he was quite surprised to run across her so quickly, he didn't think that libraries would be her thing. But it was no matter, he went over to her and put down a book titled "How to slay a vampire" and said, "I trust you will be needing this?" She didn't reply just looked at him with open curiosity, her friends came over and introduced themselves and he said to them "Jubilation and Katherine I know that you two are partners and I also know you are witches and I also know you put a truth spell on me. It did work and it is continuing to work well done, but kindly do not use spells on me, I find it rather irritating. Bobby I also know your secret but I shall spare you the embarrassment. Yes Marie is meant to be the slayer and yes there really are vampires and yes you can all be a valuable asset to Marie and help her. We shall need all the help we can get, now Marie, do you think that you will be able to start training now or are there some questions that still need answering?" After this speech Charles looked at the group and there collective open mouths, "I'll take that as a no, Marie, Jubilation, Katherine and Robert I shall meet you all here after school and we shall start training, Good day" With that Charles walked off to help a student. "Dude, we rock!" Jubilee said to kitty. "Wow" Kitty whispered "So ah guess ah'm tha slayer" Marie said "Man that was so cool" was all that Bobby had to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

Right after school, the guys all met up and then went to the school gym, they were waiting for Charles and they were all suited up in sweats that they had stored in there locker. They were all wearing black. Charles walked in, wearing a suit and tie still; they all looked at him and raised their eyebrows. "What?" He asked in confusion. "Umm, Charles. Why are ya wearing your suit still?" Marie asked him, "Didn't ya say that we would be doin' a workout?" "Yes that is correct." Charles replied, not seeing the problem. "Well, how are ya gonna fight meh?" Marie asked. "Oh, you feel that my suit will hinder my fighting abilities, do not worry my dear, all will be fine." Charles replied. Charles was just taking his jacket and tie off when the gym doors opened again and the cheerleaders walked in with the coach of their school, Coach Wittenberg. They stood stock still at the sight of Marie and her friends in the gym with the new librarian Professor Xavier; he had a PHD in Math and Science. Jean was ahead of the others and saw them first, her face showed pure arrogance when she stood forward and said. "Uhm, excuse me, but the cheerleaders or jocks have the gym after school, so I'm afraid you will have to just leave, ok?" Jean ordered. "Well, I did not realise young lady that you were the one in charge of the gym, I thought that, as it was schools property, it belonged to every participant of the school." Charles said formerly, but everyone could here the ice in his voice. "Um, whatever, we're using it tonight as we have to show Coach Wittenberg our new moves." Jean arrogantly dismissed Charles and the group of students with him. "No, I am afraid, my dear you are not, you see I went to the headmaster this afternoon, and I booked the gym for the whole evening until the school is closed tonight at nine, sorry my dear but I shall have to ask you and your friends to leave, now!" Charles said all of this with a sufficient amount of anger. Coach Wittenberg looked like he wanted to object but he saw the steely look in Xavier's eyes then just turned and walked out of the gym motioning for the girls to follow him, with one last murderous look and a huff of annoyance and stormed out. "Way to go dude!" Jubilee shouted. "Excellent" Kitty added. "Nice one" Marie said. "Totally cool" Bobby said.  
  
"Damn it!" Marie cursed, Charles may look like he had a major stick up his butt, but he was a superb fighter. This was the fifth time he had knocked her on her butt in ten minutes. He was teaching Marie how to fall, how to jump how to attack, and how to stab using a stake. He was also teaching Jubilee and Kitty and Bobby, but it was Marie's destiny to be the slayer and all of the stuff that Charles was teaching to her she somehow knew and by the end of the night, she fought like a pro, Charles said that she knew all he could teach her and the rest would come naturally after time and practise. Bobby was also a natural fighter but that was due to the fact that he did Karate and Judo and tae kwon do, he also did boxing and kickboxing, he was kind of a defence arts obsessive. Marie thought that this was to do with the fact that he had been used as the school bullies punching bag one to many times. Kitty and Jubilee were having real trouble though. So in the end Charles said he would help them cast a spell, to make them better fighters. By the end of the night they were an ass-kicking team.  
  
Marie walked home feeling much better in herself, she could take care of herself, she felt empowered it was brilliant! She said goodbye to her friends and Charles and they all went there separate ways, this time when she walked past the cemetery, she was grinning instead of cowering in fear, she was smiling instead of scowling. She was practically skipping instead of walking. She was completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched by Logan, who was standing in the shadows wondering what had prompted the change in her, especially after what had happened the other night, with Ororo attacking her, Logan had been able to fight her off she may have been strong but she was no match for him.  
  
Marie was coming to the end of the cemetery and she felt suddenly chilled which was not unusual as it was winter, so Marie pulled her long black coat closer around her and walked a bit quicker, she was nearing the gates when she sensed someone behind her, she turned quickly and saw a man creeping up behind her, his face was set in an ugly snarl and Marie recognized him as a vampire, she felt like running away screaming, but then the feeling of power rose up in her again and she let fly with a vicious kick to the mid section, followed up with a round house kick to the side of his head, the vampire fell to his face and Marie reached inside her pocket for the stake Charles had given her earlier, she pulled it out and instinct took over she went to stake the vampire when he got to his feet and kicked Marie's legs out from underneath her. She fell to the floor catching herself on her hands and rolled on to her back and flipped herself to her feet. She grabbed the stake and tossed it with all of her might at the vampire, it caught him square in the chest, the vampire looked at her and hissed then completely disintegrated before her eyes. Marie fell to her butt on the grass and sat panting. Logan who watched the whole thing with a sense of pride, this meant that the watcher had got his slayer, and that soon he would make his appearance. He thought that it was about time he met his old friend Charles Xavier.  
  
Marie got up slowly feeling a huge swell of pride and also pain from that certain fight, it was different to when she had to fight Charles she knew that it was due to the fact that she knew that Charles would never hurt her intentionally. But the vampire had been out to kill her, and that made her fight all the harder, she was literally fighting for her life.  
  
She slowly got to her feet, picked up her stake and made her way, albeit a bit gingerly to the cemetery gates  
  
Charles looked over to the door of the magic shop he had recently bought, he had heard it open and then looked up, but there was no one there. "Tsk, tsk Charles, you really should be more careful." A mocking voice came from behind Charles' right shoulder, Charles realised that it was his old friend, if you could call him that, Logan. He spun around with a smile, and met the man face to face; they shook hands, and smiled at each other. Logan was centuries old just like Charles, you see as long as vampires existed Charles would be needed, he had coached thousands of slayers over the many hundreds of years and vampires or demons had killed them all sooner or later. Logan had been made a vampire many centuries ago and since then he had remained youthful, he was given a soul when gypsies cursed him after he had killed one of theirs. Ever since he had become a good vampire, helping the slayers, as best he could. "Logan, my good man, how are you? How long has it been, twenty years?" Charles asked him. "Bout that" he replied. "Who's the new slayer, I saw her in action tonight, she annihilated this stupid ass vampire that tried to chow down on her neck, I was waitin' to see if she needed any help, but she creamed him." Logan finished and Charles heard the note of pride in the younger mans voice. "Her name is Marie and she is seventeen and she is in Sunnydale high school. She is the most powerful one yet Logan, she knew the moves before I even finished showing her them, she fights quickly and fluidly, as you probably saw." Charles' voice also held a hint of pride. "I think that it is time to introduce you to the slayer, when you saved her from Ororo the other night, she freaked out when she saw that you were one of them, so I believe that you should meet her and explain what you are and what you do for the slayer." Charles finished. "You want me to go meet her now, I know where she lives" Logan asked. "No Logan I will formerly introduce you here tomorrow at the same time." Charles explained. "See you then Chuck!" Logan grinned and then disappeared through the door. Charles rolled his eyes and went back to studying his demon books.  
  
The next day after school Marie and her friends were practicing their new fighting techniques on each other. Bobby and Marie were sparring against each other as they were both similarly matched and Jubilee and Kitty were practising with each other. They were on the field in an empty corner. They had been practising, for an hour when they saw Charles walking toward them. "Hello Ladies, Gentleman" He greeted them as regally as usual, and they smiled a hi, then gathered around him to hear what he had to say. "I am glad to see that you are improving in your fighting skills, you can now all go home except for you Marie I need to introduce you to someone at the magic store. Jubilee and Kitty, I have some spells that I need for you to research, it is all in this book, and Robert I need you to patrol the graveyard, no vampires will be out as it is the day, but I need you to scout around and find any places that could be good places for them to be hiding." Charles had given them all things to keep them occupied, he didn't want them interrupting. "Will do dude" Jubilee said and they all walked off to complete there tasks. "Meet back at the magic store at nine tonight, and we will go on our first patrol." This announcement was greeted with much enthusiasm, especially from Bobby. 


End file.
